The Heiress promise
by crystal moon princess
Summary: The boy was strange in her opinion; he shown up to save her from the bullies even though he knew it wouldn't end well. Nobody has ever defender her like he did; nobody ever cared enough to save her, but he did! He became her savior! So, in that moment she promised to repay the favor, she was going to become his savior. Full Summary inside! Set after the bullies tries to hurt Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Um, it's been a while since I began writing again and this is my first attempt at a Naru/Hina Fanfiction. It will be strictly a NarutoXHinata story because I love those two together. I think if Hinata was a bit bolder she and Naruto would have been together since the beginning. No flames, please? If you don't like the pairing then please don't read! P.s. Sorry if Hinata seemed a little out of character.

Summary: The boy was strange in her opinion; he shown up to save her from the bullies even though he knew it wouldn't end well. Nobody has ever defender her like _he_ did; nobody ever cared enough to save her, but _he_ did! _He_ became her savior! So, in that moment she promised to repay the favor, she was going to become _his_ savior. "You're not a demon, you're just Naruto-kun; my cute and brave fox," Hinata said as she wipe away his tears.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The Heiress promise

Chapter one: New beginning

Ko Hyuuga was a strong shinobi and he liked to think of himself as a smart man, so for the love of Kami, he can't figure out why he let the clan heiress to persuade him to bring the injured jinchuriki with them. He tried to plead with the young heiress and even tried to drag her away, yet to his surprise she wouldn't move and even defied _him. _Ko after failing to drag her away decided to comply with her wishes, and carefully carried the injured kid while grabbing one of the heiress hand to leave them away. In the whole way towards the compound, the young heiress glanced at the injured kid with concern eyes and even grabbed one of the injured boy's hands while her caretaker tried to pretend for her sake that he didn't took notice.

"Hinata-sama, we're almost at the compound, do you wish to change our plans?" Ko asked, hoping and praying that she recanted.

His only answer consisted in a pair of hard eyes and a shake of her head, the young heiress even tightens her grip on the boy, she wouldn't let go. Resigning himself to his fate, Ko grabbed both children and sneaked himself inside the compound, in the end they made it towards the young heiress room through her open window with little difficulty. Ko smiled in relief and put both children down onto the bed, almost immediately the young heiress went and started checking the boy's wounds.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sure that the boy's wounds are nothing serious and that he will be better by tomorrow," Ko said knowing that the boy was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Hinata, relieved by the news, put the boy's head in her lap and started stroking his blond hair making the unconscious boy cuddle closer causing Hinata to blush and smiled warmly towards the boy. 'Oh, no, it can't be! Hinata-sama can't actually… I mean… she's too young to like boys! Oh, Kami, why him? Or better yet, why me?' Ko thought to himself helplessly as he watch the scene unfold. Hinata didn't seemed to notice her caretaker mental turmoil, and kept stroking the boy's hair.

"Ko-san, do you know this boy?" Hinata asked softly.

"Hai, his name is Uzumaki Naruto an orphan, Hinata-sama." Ko replied carefully.

"I see, poor Naruto-Kun." Hinata said sadly as she looked at Naruto. Soon tears feel the young heiress eyes at the fact that someone as Naruto was alone, she began to weep for the boy and pulled him closer, if that was possible. Ko quickly alarm tried to think of a way to stop the young heiress from crying, but to his great relief or horror, Naruto stirred and began to open his eyelids. Hinata was busy weeping that she didn't even notice that her guest woke up, or that two pairs of beautiful azure eyes were looking at her with concern. Naruto slowly move his hand to wipe some tears away from her eyes and gave her an uncertain smile when her eyes finally met his.

Hinata blushed and smiled shyly at him; she then proceeded to pull herself away a bit to give him so more room to move if he wish. Naruto for his part was confused at how he ended up here, the last thing he remember was blacking out trying to prevent some guys from hurting the girl… Naruto worried as he began to examine the girl for any sign of injury and sigh in relief when he saw none, his gaze then move to examine where he was and saw that a guy standing there looking at them. Not knowing if the guy was another bully or not he quickly tried standing and putting himself more protectively in front of the girl.

Ko couldn't help the small smile that appear in his face with the gesture, this boy wasn't a demon or evil in any case, no demon would ever stand to protect someone or check for wounds. Naruto for his point glared at Ko without and ball up his fist preparing for a fight, but before he could move the girl behind him grab one of his hand and made him looked at her. The girl eyes were warm and she smiled at him making him relax.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga," Hinata stuttered and blush.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

Hinata for most part was able to contain most of her emotion, but seeing him smile like that made her heart spead up and blush darkly and with all the grace she could manage she proceeded to faint. The last thing she saw before she black out was Naruto horrified looked.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

**Lol, something's will never change :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review! Oh, and in this story Hinata will be more bolder (Well just a bit) She will still be the shy, cute girl we all love^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Awww! I wanted to say thanks to people that reviewed, favorite and followed this story! As well as a special thanks to the people that read my other story ^_^! A special thanks and shout out to my reviewers:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! And Never will! *weeps*

The Heiress promise

Chapter 2: Don't leave, Naruto-kun!

Ko couldn't help it; he burst out as he watched the scene with amusement causing Naruto to send him a death glared as he tried to wake-up Hinata. Naruto on the other hand was full with concern for the young heiress and was shaking her in hysteria, trying for her to wake-up, he didn't want the girl to die or be sick. 'Hinata-sama, you're father won't approve of this, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him or me for that matter' Ko thought to himself as he tried to grab her only to be stop by Naruto holding his wrist painfully.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the unconscious heiress closer to him.

"Naruto, do you want to help Lady Hinata?" Ko asked amused by his protectiveness.

"Of course I do! Hinata-chan is…she ok?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Yes, she is alright! She just fainted, and will wake-up shortly! I'm Ko Hyuuga, Hinata-sama caretaker." Ko said while he bow at the young blond.

Naruto calmed himself and nodded his head to Ko, he didn't take his eyes away from Hinata and he smiled gently as he saw her eyes began to open. Hinata blushed as she notice that she was in Naruto's arms and that he was smiling at her, his face so closed to her that she notice his whiskers marks on his cheek and proceeded to gently caress his cheek without thinking. Naruto gently press his face closer to her hand hesitantly not used to gentle gesture, he seemed almost afraid she would stop if she noticed him enjoying it. 'Awww, they looked so cute! We need pictures! Damn, where is my camera? Maybe… wait did I just think that?' Ko thought to himself as scowled at the voice in his head that sounded terribly familiar to his ex-girlfriend voice. Ko cough loudly and interrupted the moment, making sure to ignored the voice in his head that claimed he would pay for that, and went over towards them.

"I'm glad you're awake, Hinata-sama. Now you can see that our guest is alright, so I will take him home now." Ko said gently as he stood-up.

Hinata felt her body froze as she saw Naruto stand-up, he was standing next to ko and they began walking towards the window, Naruto turn around a gave Hinata a small smile and wave at her. Hinata surprise them both by jumping quickly and grabbing Naruto's arms like a vice, with a speed that would make any shinobi jealous of, and then proceeded to shake her head almost desperately. "Don't leave, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she tightened her grip and tried pulling him away from the window. Ko was surprised to see such desperation coming from the young heiress, and he couldn't help himself as he began to feel sadness at the display. 'I'm going to regret this later, but seeing Hinata-sama happy, it's worth the wrath of the main branch family. Hizashi, be damn!' Ko thought venomously.

"Naruto-san, seeing as Hinata-sama would like you to stay, I would be thankful if you decided to protect Hinata-sama for me tonight. If you accept you may stay here and I will bring a sleeping bag for you to sleep in. I'm sure you will be a better body guard for tonight than me." Ko said kindly as he watch Hinata smiled gratefully at him and he notice Naruto foxy grin turn brighter.

"Hai! You can count on me, Ko-san! I will protect, Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto said thrilled.

"Thank you, Naruto-san! I will be back in a moment with the sleeping bag!" Ko bowed as he went out the window

Hinata was happy at the news that Naruto could stay the night; she almost didn't notice that she still had both her hands gripping Naruto's arms tightly, and that he was looking at her with an embarrass smile and scratching the back of his head with his free arm. Hinata flung herself out of his arms and landed with a lout thump in the floor, a blush covering both her cheeks and she began playing with her fingers in a nervous habit.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"H-H-Hai! N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied nervously as she stood-up, but kept her gaze on the floor. "N-N-Naruto-kun, T-thank you for saving me from does bullies and for staying with m-me," She said as she blushed.

"I couldn't beat those bullies, Hinata-chan, but at least I got their attention off from you. I'm glad you're not hurt Hinata-chan and to be honest I'm happy that I could stay here with you. Besides we're friends now, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"H-H-Hai, Naruto-kun, we're friends!" Hinata said finally looking up with a smiled.

"Dattebayo! I have my first friend! Hinata-chan, I will always protect you! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he grab Hinata and spun her around.

Hinata giggle happily and threw her arms around his neck as he continue to spun her around, they both fell onto the bed and kept laughing, Hinata and Naruto both felt content as they're laughter died down and they began to smiled at each other. Hinata couldn't hold back the yawn that escape her and she cuddle closer towards Naruto, the boy in question put her arms around her and held her closer, smiling even after he close his eyes and fell asleep. 'I will protect you too, Naruto-kun, always and forever! Don't ever leave, Naruto-kun, will protect each other.' Hinata thought as she let herself fall asleep, 'Naruto-kun…' with that last thought she let sleep claim her.

Ko finally found a proper sleeping bag for Naruto, but when he enter the room he saw Naruto and Hinata asleep in each other's arms, and they both look so peaceful that he didn't want to wake them. 'Kawaii! Kawaii! PICTURES! I NEED PICTURES! Where is that DAMN CAMERA?!' Ko suddently found himself shaking his head trying to get rid of that annoying voice in his head and tried to get rid of the anime tears that fell for his lack of not having a camera.

"I need to start planning my will because if Hiashi doesn't kill me; I'm quite sure this kids will be the death of me. Sweet dreams, Naruto-san and Hinata-sama." Ko whisper as he jumped out the window, the sleeping bag was left forgotten in a the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto hugged his 'pillow' closer to him and put hide his head to hide away from the annoying sunlight, he had the most wonderful dream and he didn't want to wake-up to leave this warm feeling, but as he started to wrap his leg around the 'pillow' said 'pillow' let out a small 'eep'. Naruto froze for a second before slowly opening his eyes to see Hinata, face flush and with a sleepy smile on her face, looking at him. Naruto took a few seconds to process that he was in with Hinata in her bed and their position before jumping out of the bed.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" Naruto said as he bowed like a mad-man and blush darkly.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, y-you can s-stop apologizing. W-w-why don't you return to b-bed and g-get some more sleep. I-I-I mean it's too early for waking-up, Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing and gave Naruto a sleepy smile while she patted the spot next to her.

Naruto was glad that Hinata-chan wasn't mad at him, and quickly got onto the bed next to her before putting his hand around her. Hinata cuddle closer to Naruto and hid her face on his chest, everything seemed so peaceful and quiet as they began resting again. They didn't even notice when Ko open the door to Hinata's room to leave them so breakfast, he wanted to wake them up, but the nagging voice in his head promise immense pain as retribution. So, in the end he left them sleep, and went on with his normal routine. He was also going to start preparing for Hizashi arrival tomorrow and well as a plan to get Naruto out before Hiashi or any main branch family sees him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the kids~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a noon when they finally the woken-up, neither kids had ever slept so well, so they decided to appreciated it to the fullest. Hinata grabs the plates of food that Ko left for lunch, and gave one to Naruto that after finishing he said: 'it's good, but it's not ramen,' making Hinata giggle at his outburst, and making him pout. After awhile they both decided to just lay in bed and began to talk about everything; favorite food, hobbies, dreams and memories. Hinata began to cry and hug Naruto when he told them that he was kick out of the orphanage and that the villagers hated him, Naruto tried to calm her down as he said that it was ok because he had his own apartment and he was going to be Hogake one day, so the villager would have to respect him.

"They don't deserve you, Naruto-kun! Those villagers are awful; they don't deserve to have a Hogake like you one day! I know you will make a great Hokage when you when we grow up, but I don't think they deserved you!" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto eyes.

Naruto was surprised by her outburst, but he gave her a foxy grin as he when he noticed that she believe in his dreams about being Hokage. Hinata didn't let up her grip on Naruto and it looked like he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon not that Naruto minded. Naruto was basking the warmth of the heiress, her smile and her affection, was like a balm in a wound. Hinata told him that her mother died giving her to younger sister, and that her father turned into a cold man, she then told him about how she was supposed to be clan head one day. Naruto was concern for his new friend because of her father, Naruto had never met him, but he doesn't like him for putting such a sad look on her face.

"Hinata-chan! That means you're kind of like a princess; that means I should call you, Hinata-hime!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I'm not a princess! Y-you don't need to call me that!" Hinata stuttered as she blushed.

"But, Hinata-hime! You're really are like a princess! You're pretty, kind and smart! Hey do you think that maybe when we grow-up, you would like to be my princess?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata blush and almost fainted again, but she nodded shyly and buried her head on Naruto's chest. She smiled to herself as Naruto put her arms around her in a hug, and pump his fist in the air. They were so happy that they didn't notice the door of Hinata's room opened, and that a figured entered the room.

"HINATA HYUUGA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The figured yelled in fury.

The figured wasn't Ko… it was…

"F-Father?"

**The end of chapter 2. The third chapter will be a bit sad, so that's why I hopefully made this one extra fluffy. :3 Hope you like it and review, please? :3 Thanks again for reading :3!Now please press that cute review button on the bottom^_^ lol.**


End file.
